


Me gustas

by Anleioz



Series: Tan diferente [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anleioz/pseuds/Anleioz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Algo random que se me ocurrió mientras intentaba explicarle a una amiga la diferencia entre Atracción, Gusto, Amor y Enamoramiento.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Me gustas

**Author's Note:**

> Algo random que se me ocurrió mientras intentaba explicarle a una amiga la diferencia entre Atracción, Gusto, Amor y Enamoramiento.

El Consejo Estudiantil fue siempre algo tedioso, pesado, estresante, sobretodo cuando de castigar a ese trío de idiotas se trataba.

Arthur sentió, muchas veces en su época de preparatoria, que iba a terminar con el cabello tan blancuzco como el del hijo del Director de la Academia. Durante los primero meses de ser Delegado de su clase, Delegado Principal de la academia y el que dirigía el Consejo Estudiantil, estuvo enterrado bajo trabajo de los tres "cargos" más sus deberes de cada clase y las actividades extraescolares. Quiso llorar en varias ocasiones, llorar y golpear al maldito que lo postuló para Delegado Principal y luego para el Consejo.

¡Cuando dijo que le gustaba la idea de ser Delegados se refería a su clase! No a toda la Academia.

Pero bien dicen que los milagros existen , y un día en el que estaba especialmente atareado, vino como enviado del cielo un joven de nuevo ingreso.

-¿Es este el salón del Consejo Estudiantil?

-Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- _P_ _or favor que diga "En nada". Por favor que diga "En nada"_

-Quisiera formar parte, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Me vendrías de maravilla...! Es decir... lo siento

Y así fue como los días en el Consejo se convirtieron en menos tediosos. Fueron hasta divertidos.

El nuevo estudiante se llamaba Kiku Honda, venía de Japón junto a otros hermanos adoptivos y no era muy sociable, aunque era educado y diligente.

Ambos eran reservados, y al principio poco hablaban de ellos mismos, pero fue cuando empezaron a llamarse por sus nombres que también comenzaron a abrirse el uno con el otro.

La mayoría solía llamarse por su apellido en ese lugar, sin embargo tras la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil y fuera de la institución, los educados y responsables Kirkland y Honda desaparecían. Eran sólo "Arthur y Kiku", dos adolescentes estudiantes de preparatoria comunes, que reían de bromas estúpidas y charlas entre meriendas, té y papeles de la escuela.

Compartían el rato juntos cuando no tenían trabajo del Consejo ni Delegacía o deberes importantes. Aunque no tuvieran nada que hacer allí, se quedaban en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil y charlaban, charlaban y charlaban, sobre trivialidades, sobre cosas serias y otras no tan serias, sobre teorías e ideales, sobre sus sueños y espiraciones en el futuro, sobre la diferencia de clima entre Japón e Inglaterra, sobre lo que era vivir con tantos hermanos, sobre el LGBT... y como los dos eran como solteronas de 30 años, sobre gatos, y Pochi, el perro de Kiku.

En ningún momento ellos hablaron sobre su orientación sexual, lo sacaron por puras conjeturas. Y terminaron acertando, los dos.

Arthur era Gay.

Kiku era Gay.

A Arthur le gustaba Kiku.

A Kiku le gustaba Arthur.

Arthur no tenía pareja.

Kiku no tenía pareja.

Sobra decir que, en su segundo año de preparatoria, ambos comenzaron a salir.

No duraron demasiado, terminaron poco antes de la graduación, pero no en malos términos. Fue simple y llanamente que ninguno amaba al otro, ninguno estaba enamorado; les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos, se tenían cariño y estima, se gustaban.

De un momento a otro, dejaron de sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro, con lo que el gusto entre ambos paulatinamente terminó.

Decidieron hablarlo, y con eso también terminó su relación.

Arthur no se sentía deprimido y Kiku tampoco, ambos seguían disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como amigos, y seguían bromeando y charlando en el mismo lugar en donde se conocieron.

Así pasaron el resto de sus días de preparatoria, al menos hasta que Arthur se hartó y dejó el Consejo Estudiantil, entonces tuvieron que hablar en el patio.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por las lecturas~
> 
> An


End file.
